


Penelope VS Josie and the T-shirt

by Fandom_Trash_13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, this is just straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13
Summary: Josie buys herself and Penelope matching tshirts. But, as much as she loves Josie, Penelope would not be caught dead wearing one of them. Not of her own free will at least.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Penelope VS Josie and the T-shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokor_Tokor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokor_Tokor/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful person who encouraged me to start writing. The same person who sent a picture of matching t-shirts and sparked the idea of whatever the hell this is that I for some reason love. Thank you for existing!!!💖❤

"I'm not wearing one of them!" Penelope says looking between the matching t-shirts Josie bought earlier that day.

"pleeeaaassse!" Josie asks again, using her best puppy dog eyes.

"I love you and will do anything for you. Other than this, this is where I draw the line." Penelope laughs.

"You do know I will have you wearing this by the end of the day."

"Come on then!" Penelope challenges.

Josie is more than up for it. Usually when Penelope challenges her to something it either ends in a tickle fight or a make out session, along with Josie completely forgetting what she was trying to win. This time though. This time she won't lose.

First step. Get Penelope's school shirt off. Josie has 2 options. Either distract Penelope, or just wrestle it off of her. 

She decides upon distracting, more like deceiving, Penelope first. Only problem with that might be that Penelope knows her too well and might see right through her plan. Worth a try though Josie thinks.

Josie looks between the t-shirts and Penelope a couple times before saying "Okay. You don't have to wear one." as conivcingly as possible. She notices Penelope looking suspicious out the corner of her eye as she's putting the t-shirt back in the bag. "They'll probably be comfy to sleep in at least." She adds.

Penelope seems satisfied with the answer and thanks Josie for having a change of heart. She grabs her phone from where she put it on the bed when Josie came in, before lying back down. 

Josie tries to act normal as she hangs up the other few clothes she bought. All while her unsespecting girlfriend plays on her phone and makes small talk.

After hanging everything up Josie sits on the edge of the bed and kicks her shows off, then out of laziness kicks them across the room so they land under one of the desks.

Penelope doesn't get the chance to even think before in one swift movement Josie has went from sitting on the edge of the bed, to straddling her hips.

Not saying a word, Josie takes Penelope's phone and gently tosses it onto their bedside table.

As soon as the phone leaves her hand, she feels Penelope's soft lips against her neck.

"Impatient much?" Josie teases.

Penelope softly nips at Josie's pulse point as an affirmation, sending a shiver down the brunettes spine that almost makes her forget about everything.

Almost, but not quite. With alot of difficulty Josie manages to keep her thoughts on the t-shirt.

Reluctantly she moves herself away from Penelope's assault on her neck, she continues her distraction plan and deeply kisses Penelope.

When she's sure Penelope is thoroughly distracted enough that she's forgot about the t-shirt, she starts unbuttoning the older witches school shirt.

"Now who's the impatient one?" Penelope asks between kisses.

The only answer she gets is Josie mumbling "Shut up."

Once Josie gets Penelope's shirt off she siphons magic just slow enough that Penelope won't notice. And before Penelope even gets a chance to react to Josie pulling away from the kiss, Josie has mumbled a spell and magically pinned Penelope's arms to her side.

"Hey that's not fair!" Penelope complains as Josie smirks above her.

"I learned this trick from you." Josie laughs as she hops off the bed to grab the t-shirt.

Penelope fights against the magical restraints with all her strength. But the magic doesn't waver.

"I regret ever teaching you this spell." She says as she continues to struggle.

Josie ignores the older witches joking complaints and fight against her surprisingly stong invisible bindings and focuses on her own task of getting all the tags and stickers off the t-shirts.

Eventually Penelope lets out a sigh of deafeat and gives up causing Josie to laugh as she's changing into her matching t-shirt. 

"Okay even you look adorable in that doesn't mean I want to wear one." Penelope says as she attempts to struggle again.

Josie magically gets Penelope to sit up as she once again straddles her.

"Please don't." Penelope attempts the same puppy dog eye look Josie uses to get her way on little things, but all it does is cause Josie to laugh. 

Penelope doesn't get another chance to protest before Josie has already messed up her hair putting the t-shirt on her.

Thanks to the spell pinning Penelope's arms to her side, Josie can't get her arms through the sleeves. But that doesn't matter when she sees how cute playful grumpy Penelope is.

Josie has another idea and, much to Penelope's dismay, grabs her phone from her bag and sits beside Penelope to take a selfie.

And that's how Josie gets a new picture to hang on her wall. A picture of her wearing a t-shirt that says "Nothing. Sense. We're." and a pouting Penelope with messy hair wearing on that says "Makes. When. Apart."

**Author's Note:**

> Also I don't know how to write make out scenes so I just kinda...skipped it because nothing I tried to write was even slightly good. So... maybe next fluff one shot there'll be something steamy!  
> And I may have not proof read this because my bearded dragon was demanding attention and I didn't get the chance to.


End file.
